Invasion
by Kassad
Summary: Jump City is the beachhead of an alien invasion.Beast Boy and Raven, along with the few survivors have to fight back or die trying. First fic NO flames
1. Chapter 1

**INVASION**

Hi all! This is my first attempt at writing a Fan-Fic, so try not to be so hard about it…

Anyways into the fic, this story is about an a extraterrestrial invasion to Earth, but not one like in the film "The war of the Worlds" or "Independence Day", this is a quiet and more sinister invasion.

The context of the invasion is taken of the argentinan comic "El Eternauta", for more info you can search on Wikipedia

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

Disclamer : I don't own the Teen Titans**  
**

It was a quiet and cold night on Jump City, The T Tower was in calm, because Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, where in Mall, Beast Boy was watching the TV and Raven was meditating in her room.

Since the zombie movie was on a commercial break Beast Boy decided to do some zapping, while he was passing by CNN, the reported said _–although the warning send to by the US president to their Russian counterpart about the dangers about doing a nuclear test on the Kamchatka peninsula, the answer of the Russian president was "Our scientists are capable of doing the right job, they don't need warnings from the US or other country, the results of this test will prove that"_

_We'll keep you updated with more information about this. Now our sports section…-_

And suddenly ZAP, the TV went dead, "What the hell?" Beast boy said, when he get up from the sofa, the dim red lights of the emergency power system turned on

He walked to the windows to see that al the city was in darkness

"Hmm, a blackout better tell Raven about that" and he started to walk to Raven's room

When he arrived, he knocked the door and said "Its me Rae open up"

"Its Rae-VEN, and I'm the middle of my meditation Beast Boy, what do you want" she answered

"There is a black out and I want you to come with me"

"So, the power will be back in a few hours, and you aren't afraid of dark, are you?"

"Of course not, but I fell safer if you are with me"

"OK, OK, I will go with you"

So, Rave left her room and started walking with Beast Boy to the living room

When they arrived to the living room Beast Boy asked "So what are we going to do now?"

"What about calling the electricity company" she answered whit a bit of irony

"That's a great idea, but where Cyborg put the light bills" saying that he started to search the bill, but when he looked at the window, he stopped an stared

"Rae, come to take a look at this" he said a bit shocked

"For the last time Beast Boy, my name-"but she couldn't finish the sentence, because when she turned around she saw also shocked her

It was a snowfall, but it was far from ordinary, the snow wasn't white, it was bright green and it started to cover the entire city

"A snowfall, in this time of the year?" Beast Boy asked

""It's very strange" Raven answered

"Strange? Come on look at it, the snow isn't even white, this is far from strange"

But before she could answer, they hear a low CRASH, two cars have crashed on the road near the tower

"Look a car accident, we should go to help them"

"Wait Beast Boy, look" and Raven pointed to the accident, where one of the drivers got out of the car, and started to walk to the other car, but suddenly he fell down on the street, like a rag doll

"He didn't seem to have any wounds made by the accident"

"What are you trying to say, that the snowfall did that?", when Beast Boy finish saying that, they heard a THUD, and they watched a dead bird to hit the glass, causing them to steep back from the window

"OK, This starts to creep me out, better we should call the others"

"I'm on that" Raven answered, when she pulled out her communicator to call them, she noticed something strange it was dead, not even static

"Robin come in, Robin com in, Starfire, Cyborg, anyone answer me dammit" she said frustrated

"Look Beast Boy, the communicator is dead, not even static, what about the phone"

Beast Boy picked up the tube and put it on his ear "Its also dead Raven"

"Well, considering all this, the only thing we can do, is wait"

"Wait, wait for what, Raven"

"Wait for the snowfall to stop" she said whit a bit of resign

So both Titans turned once against the window, to continue watching, under the dim red light of the tower, how this snowfall continued to cover Jump City


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 Are we going outside?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and Tyvek is trademark of Du Pont

AN1: in this fic Beast Boy and Raven are a little older, both have 18 years

The snowfall continued in Jump City and both titans where watching not knowing what to do, until Raven spoke "Since this doesn't shows sings of stopping, maybe we should check our food storage"

And after that both went to the kitchen

"Ok, lets see" and Beast Boy opened the kitchen cabinet

"We got two packages of rice, three packages of spaghetti, two kilos of sugar, one tuna can and two tomato sauce cans", behind him Raven opened the refrigerator ,while looking inside said "Here we got several bottles of mineral water, some soda cans and the pudding of Star"

"We better leave that for the end" BB said joking

"In some moment we are going to eat that, but if we rationed the food and water, there can be enough for four weeks

"And after that" Beast Boy asked, already knowing the answer

"Well, some day we need to go outside, but we need something to protect us, like a chemical suit or something like that, I'm wondering if we stored some kind of suit"

"Maybe we should check the basement to see if there is something we can use"

"you are right Raven, at least this will keep us occupied with something"

When they headed to the basement Beast Boy spiked "Do you know what creeps me out of all this" When Raven faced him, he continued "The silence, I mean this is far worst that any Sci-Fi movie I have ever seen, not any Civil Defence siren, or the "_This is the emergency broadcasting system" _message on the TV or in the radio, just silence"

After saying that, they arrive to the basement

"So any place to start?" Beast Boy asked

"I think that we should star opening boxes and crates, trying to find something useful"

And so both started to look on several boxes, after searching a in a few boxes, Raven found a crate with the labelled "TYVEK", and she saw that the Sender's address said "Luxemburg" "Hmm, strange, I don't recall that we received a package from Europe" she thought" and proceeded to open the crate, when she saw what was inside, she called Beast Boy "Hey Beast Boy look what I found"

And He looked along with raven inside the crate, inside they where some grey colour Chemical Suits, and their correspondent gloves, bots and gas mask

"Do you think that these suits could work?" Beast Boy asked

"Well" she started, while picking up one sheet of paper of the crate "here it says _TYVEK® "F" provides an exceptionally high level of protection for very long periods against all known chemical warfare agents." _She skipped a few lines "_Military TYVEK® "F" provides a total barrier against biological warfare agents. A protective suit made from TYVEK® "F" to keep out chemical warfare agents will also provide barrier protection against biological warfare agents"._ "So yes, I think it could work"

"Well, let's take them" and they picked up two suits and the other equipment and returned to the Main room

"Raven, I think we should go outside"

"But Beast Boy, we still have enough supplies"

"I wasn't thinking about the food, I was thinking that we should look for other survivors, I don't want to think that we are the only ones left alive around here"

"I don't want to sound negative Beast Boy, but thinks about it, how many people can have their house completely sealed, and also have some kind of suit equipment like this" she said pointing to the Chemical Suits

"I guess you are right, but for example, the Army is more prepared to face this kind of things, at least some units could survive it"

"And that's the other part of the problem, with no authorities to control the situation, sooner or later the Law or the Jungle will be the rule among the survivors, the exterior will be a very dangerous place to be"

"Yes Raven, but the sooner we go outside we are going to have less problems"

"You have a thick head, you know" and Beast Boy nodded whit his head

"So, how are we going to decide which of us is going out"

"I'm going" Beast Boy answered

"You" Raven asked, not believing what she had heard

"Yes, I m the one who wants to go outside, besides if something happens to me you will know what to do"

"But we don't even know if the suits can protect us" Raven protested

"Look Raven, in some time we are going to need to leave the tower to search for supplies, and as I said before I want to do it first, so please, try to help me to put the suit on" Beast Boy said with determination

"Al right, al right" Raven said frustrated "I'm going to help you with the suit "

And after that Beast Boy, with the help, of Raven putted the suit on

"Hey, I m going to put some duck tape around your gloves and boots for more safety

"As you said Raven"

Moments later Beast Boy was almost ready to go

"And now, its time to put the gas mask" Raven said as she was going to grab the mask

"Wait Raven" Beast Boy grabbed her arm to stop her "Before the gas mask, can I have a good bye kiss?" he asked grinning

" Beast Boy…" she said in a deep voice, but before continuing, she put her hand on his shoulder and said "Just take care, ok?"

"Don't worry Raven, I will do" She hand him the gas mask, and he putted it on

They went to the tower entrance, Beast Boy took a deep breath and said to himself "This is it" and started to walk to the interior door

(AN 2: Here the entrance of the tower has an exterior door, A small space, like an airlock, with an air extractor, and the interior door)

But before going out Beast Boy stopped and turned to face Raven "One more thing, If the suit works outside, I want you to come with me, Its better if we go together. And, before leaving the tower leave the hair dryer of Star on the airlock, it will help to ditch the small snowflakes"

"I will do that Beast Boy, but remember, take care"

Beast Boy nodded with the head and pressed the button to open the interior door, and after he passed, the door immediately closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A trip to Bayside**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Beast Boy was facing the exterior door "This is the moment" he thought. The door, although it wasn't too bigit separated him form the death that was outside. But he have to leave, so he pressed the button of the exterior door, he stepped out and immediately closed the door, so only a few snowflakes entered in the airlock. But he did all this in an automatic way; inside the suit he was petrified, waiting from death to hit him from one moment to another. In his mind he saw the deaths of the car driver and the bird that hit the window of the tower

"If something is going to happening, it should be now", but a black aura appeared in front of him, and sapped out of this thoughts, "Its Raven, she wants to know how I m going " and he started to walk, so Raven could see him from the window, he couldn't scream to her, so he started to wave his arms

-In the tower-

"The suit seems to work" Raven thought as she saw Beast Boy waving his arms

"Its time to put my suit and go with him" and she proceeded to suit herself up, whit the help of her powers. Moments later she was on the towers entrance, whit the hair dryer on her hand, and she left it on the ground of the airlock, and proceeded to go outside

When the exterior doors opened Beast Boy turned his head, he saw Raven with the Chemical suit

"How do you manage to put the suit" He asked

"Oh, with a little help of my powers" She answered

"And now where to Raven"

"I think that the city is too far away to travel by foot, so the best place to go now is Bayside, the small town on the way to the county side

"OK, raven we should go there"

They started to walk to Bayside and in the road they could see some car wrecks, but when they arrived to Bayside it was worst and the started to comprehend the magnitude of the tragedy. When the people heard the sound of the cars crashing, they opened the doors and windows, to see what was happening and that when the snowflakes do their job. Also both passed near a Bar, they saw that the costumers barley have time to get up from their seats

They arrived to a gas station and Beast Boy called Raven "Hey Raven I think that we can use that van" as he pointed to a red Citroen C15 van with the driver' door opened, "But first" he continued "We should go the local gun store"

"Why?" Raven asked

"As you said back in the tower, we are going to have the Rule of the Jungle around here and its better to be prepared"

"But I don't know how to use a gun"

"Don't worry Raven, I will show you how to use one"

And they walked to a nearby gun store, when they entered, Beast Boy passed to the other side of the counter and quickly grabbed a Browning 9mm pistol and two Pump-action shotguns, and some boxes of ammo, he loaded the pistol, and putted on one of the pockets of the suit

He grabbed one of the shotguns and said "Look it's quite easy to operate one of these things; First, you fill the magazine with three or more cartages. There's tension in the magazine from a spring, it's a bit like putting D-cell batteries into an old flashlight. Then you pull the pump to the rear of the gun. This ejects anything that's in the chamber, cocks the hammer, and loads a shell in the chamber. Next, you put the slide forward, which pushes the block and firing pin into the firing position against the cartridge. You press the trigger and the gun fires, finally after each fired shot, you repeat this motion to reload the gun and eject used cartages"

"Now do the same with this shotgun" as he handed the other shotgun and ammo to Raven, who do this with little trouble

"Great, you have done as well as me" he said

"Wow Beast Boy, I didn't know that you know how to use a gun"

"Well Raven, I learn this when I was in Africa, whit the constants civil wars there it's a matter of time for ending with a rifle on your hands, but I really don't want to talk about this, better if we search for supplies"

"Sorry for asking that Beast Boy" Raven said apologising

"Its ok, some day I have to talk about that"

Both returned to the gas station carrying the guns, and entered in the van. "Hey look, the keys are still on, probably the owner went to the bathroom in a hurry" Beast Boy surmised

"That's lucky for us" Raven said

So, he turned the ignition key and the engine's van started, and he putted the 1sr gear, and the van started to move

"Raven keep your eyes open for a 7/11 or something similar"

"Understood Beast Boy" she answered

After driving a few blocks Raven spotted a 7/11 and said "Hey over there" as she pointed to the next block, and Beast Boy stopped the van in the front of the store

"Remember, we are looking for canned food, ok"

"No problem Rae", but before she could answer, he stepped out of the car

And they entered to the 7/11 to search for food. Raven graved a cart and started putting cans on it, meanwhile Beast Boy looked for snacks "Hey Raven this crackers look fine. Shall we take them?"

"Yeah, why not" she said

With the cart full they headed back to the van, and started to pull the supplies in the back of the van, Beast Boy headed for the last time to the store, if he can take something else, he was inside when he heard a noise, a scream, a drowned scream, he was shocked, because he was already get used to see only dead bodies and silence so he decided to call Raven, who was outside loading the van "Raven come here and bring the shotgun" he screamed, and she arrived quickly to the back of the store when Beast Boy was.

"Who are you?" Raven said, but the only answer was some bangs, but louder every time, until they reached the back of the store, and they saw that the noises came from the closet

"Open up god damm, do you hear me" the voice said from the inside

"Who are you" this time Beast Boy asked

"I'm Jinx" she answered "but for Christ sake, get me out of here, in running out of air here"

"Jinx, how do you ended there" Beast Boy asked

"Long story…"

"But we cant, something very strange has happened there is something on the air that kills everything" Raven explained

"I m going to die, if I don't get out of here" Jinx responded

"OK, we are going to think something", a moment later she said "I know, Beast Boy grab that broom and clean the snowflake you see" as she pointed at one against the wall, I be right back" as she headed to the store, in there, she graved a big plastic banner whit the words "SALE 50 OFF" written on it, and she returned to the back, where Beast Boy finish to clear the room of the deadly snowflakes

"This is the plan, you cover Jinx with this banner and we run of to the van, and we return to the tower"

"Roger that Raven" he said

"Be careful where you put your hands on" and Beast Boy sweat roped under his gas mask. Since the door was locked the had do break the lock with the stock of the shotgun

"OK Jinx, I m going in, you better hold your respiration"

"If you say so…" she responded, so Beast Boy entered the closet, and warped Jinx with the banner, after checking, that the was well warped, he carried her on his back and headed to the store

"Ready Raven, lets go" And both Titan, runner to the van, carrying Jinx, this time Raven drove, and Beast Boy was in the back with Jinx, cheeking if she was fine

But if both weren't so concentrated, whit the driving, in the case of Raven, and carrying Jinx, along with the supplies, they have seen on the rear-view mirror, that some white star ships stared to descend in the Downtown of Jump City


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 To Jump City**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

The van stopped in the tower's entrance and Beast Boy came out the back of the van carrying Jinx. "Don't sop, I will open the door" Raven said, and she do that by pressing a button, when the three entered in the airlock , when they where inside Raven pushed another button, and the air extractor started to work and expelled the snowflakes that they have on them. Beast Boy graved the hair dryer, and passed it over Jinx to blow the last snowflakes

"Hurry up, I'm suffocating here" she screamed

"Hold on, we are almost done" Beast Boy announced. After that they entered to the lobby of the tower, where they "unwrapped" Jinx

"The T tower, how did I end here, and who the hell are you" Jinx asked

"Well" Raven said and take off her gas mask "This answers your first question, and Beast Boy is behind you". As Jinx turned her head she saw Beast Boy waving his hand

"But where is Cyborg, and the others"

"That's the long part of the story, Beast Boy, why don't you start to bring the things from the van"

"Sure Rae" he responded, and went outside

"I hate when he calls me like that"

"Oh, come on; don't be so hard about that nickname" when she saw the expression in the face of Raven, Jinx decided to change the subject "so, do you got anything to eat around here, I m starving"

"Sure, let's go to the main room"

When they where there Raven told Jinx all that she and Beast Boy have saw, form the beginning of the snowfall, that the couldn't contact the other titans until when the found her on the 7/11

Jinx was astonished and only nodded with her head. When Jinx was about to talk about how did she end in the closet of the store, they heard a sound that surprise them, the sound of helicopters when they view trough the window, Beast Boy just ended to bring the things form the van and joined them to watch, They saw a squad of four UH-60 "Black Hawk" helicopters coming from the northwest. But they lost all hope when saw that the hellis where hitted by a white ray that came from the south part of Jump City (AN 1: In this case the invaders established a "beach head" in the south of the city). Two hellis where hitted, and immediately crashed into the ground, the other two tried to evade the lethal ray, but they where also shoot down with extremely easily.

"There goes our help" Beast Boy said in a low voice. They turned to see form where the rays came, and they where even more shocked. Five white cigar-shape spaceships where slowly descending on Jump City, the only one who reacted was Raven saying "I have to search something on my room, I be right back" And she headed quickly to her room. Inside she looked for an old Azarath book "Come on come on, where are you" she tough, searching on one of her bookshelf, she found it "Here it is" and returned quickly to the main room

"I think that this could help" she announced

"What it is Raven" Beast Boy asked

"Here it says that decades ago Azarath loose all contact with one of their colonies, furthermore, when the government send a recon ship to try to contact the colony, the last message that was send by the ship before disappearing was that the planet was covered with a green substance, the second time they send another recon ship, but this time with a military escort, but this time one of the escort frigates reported that they where attacked with some kind of with laser, and after that silence again. The government not willing to loose more lives unnecessary decided to ban al traffic to that area. Most of the people thought that all this was a cover up to not to say that the Azarath empire was disappearing with the gradually loosing of colonies. But as we see now, it was all real"

"We should try to contact someone in the city to give this information" Beast Boy said

"Hey guys", Jinx interrupted I don't want to ruin this, but, as me you just have seen what happened to that choppers"

"Yeah but we are not going to stay here like witness of all this" Raven said

"That super hero thing it's on the genes, no?" Jinx said whit irony

"Its our duty" both responded

"OK, since you saved my life I m with you in all this, but I don't want to be warped again in that banner, do you have another thing"

"Don't worry, we have another suit like the one we use" and Beast Boy went to the basement for another suit

"Hey Jinx, really if you don't want you can stay here on the tower"

"No Rave, I want to go with you, besides as you said before, I don't want to be a witness of this alien invasion", "one more thing"

"Yes?" Raven asked

"Cyborg and the others where outside when this happened, right?"

"Yes" and Raven lowered her head

"I see" Jinx said with a bit of sadness "We have to do it for them and for the rest of the people of Jump City"

Just when Jinx finished to said that Beast Boy retuned with one suit and the rest of the equipment form the basement, "here it is" and he handed the suit to Jinx

"Raven is going to help you"

"Its quite easy, first you put the suit then we help you with the boots, gloves and the gas mask" and she proceeded to help Jinx

"Ready" Beast Boy asked and Jinx nodded with the head

"OK now our turn Beast Boy" and Raven and he putted their gas mask, when they were ready the three of them headed to the tower's entrance and went outside, before entering in the van Beast Boy and Raven looked for the last time to the Tower, their home, not really knowing if they were going to see it again, whit a bit of melancholy both entered in the van

"What took you so long" Jinx, who already was in the back of the van asked

"Nothing, nothing" Raven responded

Finally the three teens begun their trip to Jump City


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Lone Wolves**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song London Calling

AN1: Also here Jinx has 18 years

The red van was crossing the bridge that separated the T tower from Jump City. Beast Boy didn't speed up because it was difficult to drive with the road covered with "snow" and he had to dodge from time to time some care accidents. Meanwhile Raven turned on the radio, she expected to find only silence since the local stations couldn't broadcast because of the black out. But when she pressed the "ON" button only a loud interference sound appeared, she change the station, but it was the same interference in the entire FM band, she switched to the AM band, but the result was the same, frustrated she turned it off. By that time they reached the city

"So where to now?" Beast Boy asked, they look each other not knowing what to answer. Until Jinx said "I think we should take a turn to the left" but that choice was basically a random one

"Ok we go in that way" and in the next corner Beast Boy turned to the left. They where travelling by a residential area, and they saw another alien ship descending over the horizon, but they where getting used to that.

The van was about to cross another block. Suddenly Jinx screamed "Beast Boy, stop", and he pressed the brake. In the silence they heard the most unexpected of the sounds, it was the voice of Joe Strummer singing "_London calling to the faraway towns Now war is declared and battle come down"_

"It's the song London Calling form The Clash" Raven said, and then she added "It must be a record since there are no radio stations on air"

"Better if we check, they maybe other survivors, but lest bring the guns, just in case" and Beast Boy came of the van, the girls do the same

"Maybe we should consider this a trap" Jinx said and continued "I mean, they just put a cassette on a walkman and wait for someone to came, and kill it with a gun"

"That's quite reasonable" "And that's why we bring the guns" Beast Boy added

"It came from the other block" Raven said

"Yeah from that house with the big windo-"Beast Boy couldn't finish the sentence because a bottle broke one of the windows and ended broken on the street

in that moment the voice was louder "_The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in"_

"Something is happening there, let's go"

"They are survivors, that for sure and they are in trouble" Beast Boy said

The three of them run to the corner of the block of the house and saw a figure who threw a walkman with a built in speaker _"London calling to the zo-"_ and the record abruptly ended

"Stay back Beast Boy, there is someone there and he is armed"

Sudenly that person jumped from the window to the street screaming "IM SICK OF THIS, IM SICK, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE"

"ENOUGH OF LIGHTS, ENOUGH OF THIS SNOWFALL" and he fired hid revolver to the air "looks like a mad man" Beast Boy lowly said

"We should help him"

"Wait Jinx, look" and Raven pointed to the window where another man was, the one on the street kept screaming " I want to wake up, I want to wake up" the next thing that happened was to fast for them to do something

"I want to wa-" The man on the window shoot the other on the back, quickly he jumped to the street and take the protection suit from the dead

"What shall we do Raven, I mean he is also a survivor, we don't know why he do that"

"That's precisely, the kind of survivor that we should avoid, the other one was freaked out, but because he was sacred, like anyone of us could be, better if we leave him alone"

"Yeah Raven is right" Jinx added "we should get back to the van". And Beast Boy nodded

While they were returning to the van they read a gun fight some blocks ahead, and the speed up, also they saw on a adjacent street a house in flames

"We can't imagine what happened there" Raven said lowly

But what they can imagine is that without someone who tired to organized the survivors, they were all lone wolves, only interested in protect themselves

And in that moment Beast Boy was terrified, but not with human terror, he fell the same terror when he transformed into animals, and the only thing he tough in that moment it was to get the hell out of there with Raven and Jinx, the tough of going south, to Mexico or even Guatemala, but what Jinx said snapped him of his thoughts

"Hey guys hear" It was the sound of engines, they where surprised by this, since they get used to the silence

"Sounds like an truck" Beast Boy said

"There are more than one, and they came from the avenue" Raven added

"Let's cover behind the van" Beast Boy suggested, and both girls nodded

But the noise has stopped, the trucks stopped in the avenue near them, but the main question among them was: Who drive those trucks? A group of survivors or the invaders already captured some vehicles

For now the only thing they can do was to cover behind the van and wait to see if someone or something appeared


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Attention, attention all survivors **

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

"They have stopped on the other block" Jinx has said

"Wee should stay here and watch" Raven added

They saw that from the back of one of the trucks a group of soldiers with chemical suits, but the suits where different form the ones used by them, they where dark green color, the visor of the gas mask was bigger, it covered all the face, also they have helmets with a hood that covered form the head to the shoulders, and the most important they were armed wit M-16 assault rifles .The soldiers Came out and headed for the nearest house and stared hitting the door with the buttstock of their assault rifles

"I told you Raven that some soldiers have saved and probably there are organizing some kind of resistance". To support Beast Boy a metallic voice came out of a speaker mounted in one of the trucks "_Attention, attention all survivors. It's necessary to join everyone's efforts to fight back the invader. Come here to the avenue where we will give you weapons and equipment. The only hope that we have is gather to attack the invader before it becomes too strong"_

"It seems that we are not alone, this is the beginning of some organization" Jinx said

"Yes it's a good thing that an organized core is capable of gathering the survivors and avoid that they kill each other, but after what happened with the helicopters, I don't have much faith on this"

"Come on Raven don't be so pessimist, because if we don't attack them, we don't know their strength" after said that they look back to the house and the saw that a group of people has came out and was talking to the soldiers, after a little chat the survivors and the soldiers where returning to the avenue

"We better hurry up to catch them" Jinx said. So they run where the soldiers where

"Hey wait for us" Beast Boy screamed, this surprised the soldiers who turned around and aimed with their M-16

"Great Beast Boy. Now their going to shoot us" Raven said lowly

"Wow wow relax guys, we just want to go with you" Beast Boy

"Yes, we just want to join the resistance" Jinx added

"Well Corporal, we got three more survivors" one of the soldiers said

"We got no time to loose so let's return with the rest of the convoy" the Corporal ordered

They arrived to the convoy composed by three M-923 trucks and a Humvee, there other soldier said "Corporal, we managed to get thirty survivors, then the Corporal said a few words to the survivors "We might seem few people here, but the main resistance force is gathering in a trailer park a few kilometers from here, there are so far five hundred troops there, but we got tanks, howitzers, mortars, anti-armor rockets, everything"

"Have you seen the squad of helicopters earlier" one of the survivors asked

"Yes" the Corporal answered "But we don't know where they come from, whit the radios with interference we cant organize a resistance in a bigger scale"

Another survivor asked "Have you any notice of what's going on the Downtown?"

"Unfortunately we have sent three recon patrols, but none of them have returned, we must return to the base, wee have already speeded a long time here, so everybody get in the trucks" And after said that the Corporal entered in the Humvee and put in the front of the convoy.

Inside of one of the trucks, where Beast Boy, Raven and Jinx where, one person started to ask everybody's name and written on a small notepad, when he asked the name to Jinx she answered "My name is Jennifer, and you are a journalist or something like that",

"Well he said, my name is Tony Macedo, and before this I was a journalist, but I fell that I have to continue with my job in document this, the next combats will be remembered along with Bunker Hill and Iwo Jima" after saying that the trucks arrived to the trailer park, and they where surprised to see that big space occupied with tanks, troops, artillery, and trucks, the force that was going to attack the invader in Jump City was gathering there


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 Gathering Place **

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

The trucks with the survivors arrived to the trailer park, now converted into the base of the resistance, the Corporal, along with the survivors came out of the trucks, and he reported with an officer

"Reporting, Sir" the Corporal said

"You have brought a bring number of survivors, well done Corporal, now let me handle this"

"Yes, Sir" He answered

The Sergeant approached the survivors and said "I am Sergeant Walter Days, and I want to know if anyone of you has received military training"

"I have" one of the survivors answered"

"Where" the Sarge asked

"I am a Corporal of the Army National Guard"

"Very well Corporal?

"Lewis, Stan Lewis"

"OK", and the Sarge shouted to one of the soldiers behind him "Corporal, inform the Mayor that we have someone form the National Guard here"

"Yes Sir" he responded, and went to see the Mayor

The Sarge continued "And the other question is, how many of you know how to use a gun" And twelve of the thirty survivors, including Tony the journalist raised their hands

The Sarge seemed disappointed by this, but he only let escape a small sight. Pointed to Beast Boy and another conscript and said" You two, bring that boxed over there" Both nodded, and binged the boxes, inside of it, was several M-16 Assault Rifles and 5.56mm magazines. The Sarge told the conscripts to grab one rifle and a magazine

"This is the M-16 Rifle, it uses the 5.56mm ammo, and fires a three burst round, to loaded, you put the magaz-"

From behind a Corporal shouted "Stan Lewis, the Major needs to see you" and the weapons instruction ended quickly for Stan

He runs through the middle of tanks, trucks and mortars, until he found the improvised command post

"This is Lewis, Major", the Corporal introduced him

"Pleased to meet you, the Corporal said that you rave the rank of Corporal in the Army National Guard, and since we need all military personal we can, I promote you to grade of Lieutenant, and I put you in command of the conscripts that have come with you, a total of thirty men"

That was too much for Stan, he was not on duty for three months, and he didn't prepare himself to act as an officer "It would be easy to give the grade to any other officer" he tough all that, but the could only said "Excuse me Sir, but.."

"That's a solved thing Lieutenant Lewis" The Major interrupted

Stan gulped, and hour ago he was just another survivor, and now the was an officer

"Now I m going to give you attack plan, so you know what we expect from you, In ten minutes we are going to advance into the city, first will go an M-1 Abrams tank, then you and half of your men" he explain this as he drew the plan on a sheet of paper, "then another tank and the other half of the squad, finally 100 meters behind a Humvee with soldiers with a radio will inform of the situation to us, the main force 500 meters behind"

Suddenly Stan understood why he was promoted, he and the conscripts where the most expendable troops, we are going in the front in a some kind of experiment and the soldiers behind us will inform how the invaders kill all of us, the Major saw in his face that the had understood "Don't judge us in a bad way Mr. Lewis, but in this situation a trained soldier has the same value as a General in normal times, the only advise I can give you now, is to try to kill all invaders that you can, before they kill you. You have to reunite with your troops and explain the situation"

As Stan returned to where the rest of the conscripts where , Raven heard some of the conversations between the conscripts, they where very similar to what happened to her and Beast Boy, houses completely closed because of the cold night, and the suits where the ones who bought in case of a terrorist attack, although one or two survivors have adapted a scuba suit, but now they all wear military chemical suits and helmets, but what surprised her most was how anonymously all looked behind the gas mask, some maybe business man, other workers or retired persons, and now the have to fight all together, while days before she and the rest of the Titans where the ones charged with the protection of the city. Her thoughts where interrupted when Stan arrived and explained the situation "I have been designated to be the leader of this group, so we have to combat all together, first I want you to make a row" so they make a row "Now" ,as he counted to the middle of the row "from the beginning to him" as he pointed at one conscript "will be the first group, the rest will be the second"

Raven has noticed that Jinx was on the second group

Then Stan explained how they are going behind the tanks

The Corporal Wilson came and said to Stan "The Major give to order to begin the advance"

"Understood" Stan answered

"LET'S GO" The Corporal screamed

Over the horizon the first lights of the day began to appear, the group advance slowly in part because the dead bodies and car wrecks obstructed the way, and in part, because they knew that they are going to a sacrifice, and the death condemned never walk too fast


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: First Blood (or Battle at the Jefferson intersection)**

The column advance in silence by the highway, except for Tony, who said "Its 7:10 in the morning" and writes it on his notepad

"Hey buddy, you better grab your rifle and drop that thing" one of the conscripts, but before Tony could answer, Stan screamed "Be quiet, we are going to leave the highway in the next exit"

And they started to walk by the highway exits, which lead to the Jefferson Avenue, one of the city's main avenues. The area was full of warehouses, so the tanks had a limited visibility "Something is moving in front of us" that was all that the tank crew said before they where hit by a ray of the invaders

"Take cover" Stan ordered

"We are trapped" Beast Boy noticed

"And the tank is overheating" Raven added

"Here comes the other tank" a solder said

The second tank over passed the first and entered in the avenue firing his main gun and the co-axial machine gun at maximum speed, but it was also hit by the ray

"The tank has stop firing, this is the end" a solider said

Quickly the combat turned into a disaster with both tanks neutralized; there is nothing that the conscripts can do with their small arms

"We need to get out of here Lieutenant, the fuel tank will explode in any moment" Raven said

"Yes, you are right, EVEREBOY PULL BACK TO THE BRIGE" Stan ordered, when he take a look for the last time to the tank he said "TAKE COVER IT'S GONNA BLOW"

When the fuel tank exploded with the ammo the air around them seem to be alive

"And the soldiers of the other tank" someone asked

"They are here in the bridge with us" Stan answered

"Hey Lieutenant, come here to see this" Beast Boy said

"I'm on my way" when he was heading for Beast Boy position, the other tank exploded, but it didn't look so terrible for Stan

"Can you see it Lieutenant'"

"Yeah, I can see them too well"

For the first time they could se the invaders. They where like Beetles, but much more bigger, about 1.50 meters tall, stand on their back legs, and making some high pitch noised

"They couldn't have choose a worst place to be, we can wipe out them from here"

"Do you that the bullets affect them? Beast Boy asked

"Absolutely, look over there" and Stan pointed to some dead beetles "those where killed by the tank's attack"

"Then prepare you rifle Lieutenant, we can kill a dozen at least"

"No, we can kill a dozen, but we will loose a unique opportunity to kill all of them, we must take advantage of the bad position. You will stay here with other soldiers, I will explain the situation to the Major

"Yes, Sir" Beast Boy responded

When Stan headed to see the Major, he said to some conscripts "You go to the middle of the bridge and watch out for any enemy movement"

Meanwhile Jinx managed to find Raven among the troops

"Thanks heaven that you are alive Raven, do you know where Beast Boy is?"

"Yes, he is on the bridge, the Lieutenant give us orders to go over there, so le let's go"

Stan went to the rear lines, where the Corporal Wilson have retreated the troops after the failures of the tanks

"Major, I have plan that could work"

"What is it Lieutenant?", he asked

"It seems that the invader doesn't know about land warfare, and they positioned themselves and the ray-gun in a position, where we can attack them easily. So I think that mortar and anti-armor rockets from the bridge on the highway to wipe them out, and then infantry to end the job"

The plan was received with enthusiasm

"Very Well Lieutenant, now we are going to prepare the troops for the attack"

Minutes later the bridge over the highway was full of activity

"Nobody make any noise, the attack must be a complete surprise" Said the Major

Meanwhile Stan returned with the rest of the conscripts "Any movement?" he asked

"Not a single movement2 Raven responded

"You were right Lieutenant. This is a perfect chance, a well aimed strike and we will kill al these bugs" The Corporal commented

"Here is the new plan" Stan explained "We have to go back to the highway exit, and wait for the signal. The mortars fire; and charge against the "bugs", understood?

"Yes, Sir" The Conscripts answered

The preparations concluded

"Everything is ready Sir" A soldier informed to the Major

"Right" He responded

With a calm look. The Major revisited the mortars team and the soldiers with the Anti-Armor rockets, who only waited a signal to open fire

"At the order of Fire, the mortars will shoot, that will be the signal for everyone else, understood?"

"Understood, Sir"

The troops where nervous, this men realized that the attack has to inflict as much damage as the could, because if the invaders counter-attacked with the ray, they have nothing that could match it

The Major continued "The fire of the Anti-Armor rockets will concentrate into the "reflector", the rest against the personal"

In a complete silence the soldiers made the last adjustments, the aiming of the first round was decisive

"FIRE" The Major screamed

When the first rounds of the mortar where on mid-air, the have already been reloaded. A series of explosions shocked the avenue while the rest of the troops fired against the ray gun

"CHARGE! Kill 'em all" Stan screamed

The hate, the terror of been surrounded by the death, made them to attack with a great fury

Two bugs, maybe the only survivors of the attack tried to operate the ray, but they where killed instantly by the conscripts

They have controlled the position, but there where no "hurrah" or any cheering, they just at the asphalt completely destroyed by the mortars fire and the dead bodies of the bugs. Shortly after the troops on the bridge, along with a tank reunited with them

"Heh, we kicked their asses" Beast Boy said proud

"Don't be so sure about that" Jinx responded and to confirm that a Corporal said "Hey Major look over there"

"A counter-attack"

"They are charging against us" Some soldiers commented

"FIRE, keep them away" The Major ordered

This time, from the city several bugs charged against the troops. They hit them hard, many where killed, but others ended the charge with a big jump

In the middle of the combat Beast Boy saw that Raven was about to be attacked by the back by a bug, so he managed to scream her name and unload a magazine on the bug. "Are you OK?" asked to her, and she nodded "Cover me while I reload" Said Beast Boy

"Don't worry I will protect you" Raven said as she killed a bug

A moment later the soldiers have killed the last bug. Then Stan noticed something that frightened him, another ray-gun was towed by some bugs from a lateral street

"Another ray-gun" he screamed "Take cover" he ordered

But before the invaders could fire the gun. It was destroyed with a precise shoot from the tank that was behind the soldiers. This marked the end of the battle

The Major was already reunited with the officers, Stan included

"Gentlemen" He said "The orders are quite simple, until we are defeated. We won't stop the advance into the city". "Now" he continued "After the wounded are taken to the rear lines, I will give the order to continue the advance into the city"

Half an hour later the troops where ready to continue and the order was given by the Major "LET'S MOVE"

A common though was among the soldiers "What will depart the destiny for them in the next battle"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A quick stop**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

The column left behind the highway intersection that coasted to much to control, since now they were in a urban area, the tank went forward in every street corner

To look for any sing of a ray-gun or bugs

As they passed by a bus stop they saw the dead boys of four people and some bugs

"They combated here" a soldier said

In fact it seemed that a group of survivors gathered and attacked the invaders, by the wounds that the bodies have, they even fight hand to hand.

They continued the advance by the avenue

"Hey" Stan said as he grabbed Beast Boy who was walking along with Raven, by the arm

"Yes?" he stopped to respond

"Back there in the fight I hear you scream a name, Raven, isn't she a member of the Titans, how do you managed to recognize her with the suit?"

"Well" he explained "I could recognize her, because I'm also a member of the Titans, I'm Beast Boy, when this happened, we where both on the T Tower and we couldn't contact the others so we decided to go outside to search for other survivors, we arrive to the city and found the group of soldiers with the trucks and decided to join. Anyways we wanted to keep a low profile so, if you need call me just say me Gar, OK?

"No problem Gar"

But before he could continue the tank stopped in the middle of the street and opened fire

"Attention Lieutenant, go with your men to support the tank" the Major ordered

The conscripts went, although they where a bit disordered, they where decided, no one stay behind

"Hey what are you firing at? Stan asked to the tank commander who was on the hatch of the turret

"I saw some figures moving over there, and I don't wanted to take risks" he answered

"But now we can't see anything, do you see something form that side Gar"?

"Nothing here to… But hey over there"

They saw that something was moving, in fact it was moving fast, when it came closer they saw that it was a police car (See AN1) with two police officers inside, both of them came out and one said "Nice aiming there, almost blow up the station"

"It was a mistake, you where mistaken with bugs" Stan tried to explain

"You need to get your eyes revised to mistake with those things, the gunner needs a vacation, anyways I m going to call the rest of the officers to came here" and he started to wave his arms in the direction of the police station. Moments later a group of ten police officers came out and reunited with the soldiers

"Since we all are here I m going to present myself, I'm Sergeant Bill Wellman of the Jump City Police, and this are the survivors of the 6th Police Station"

"Long story short", he explained to Stan "when this thing happened, most of us we still have our suits on, and when the lights went off we suspected that something was wrong. Unfortunately most of the officers inside the police station didn't have the full suit on, and they fall dead on their desks. And since we couldn't contact the other stations or whit the Titans"

Beast Boy and Raven felt a nudge on their stomachs when they hear that

"So we decided to entrench in the station and shortly after those bugs appeared" As he pointed at the dead bodies of some bugs near the station "And wanted to enter in the station, but we fight them off"

The Sergeant Wellman and the rest of the officers where incorporated to the Stan's battalion and the column continue the advance

"Have you noticed the change, Beast Boy?" Raven said

"What change Raven?"

"A few hours ago we kill each other, every survivor was an enemy, now when we know that the enemy is an alien force, we have the felling of brotherhood among us, I wonder if this happened in Azarath the people would act the same"

Meanwhile, the Corporal Wilson was talking to Stan

"Lieutenant, the Major has given a new order, we have to establish a base, and the more adequate place is the Jump City baseball stadium, located a few blocks form here, so we have go in there, understood"

"Yes" Stan responded, and looked at the stadium who was standing impotent in the quiet city

AN1: Since I don't remember and I can't find any pic of a JCPD car, let's just say that the police car is black and white, LAPD style


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Into the stadium**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

"Excuse me Corporal, but why the Stadium?" Stan asked

"Well", He explained "The Major said that the stadium was the best choice because we need to establish a new base. Furthermore the concrete structure will protect us form the ray-gun used by the bugs, besides will be plenty of space for the trucks with the supplies"

Now they where a few blocks away form the stadium and the Major spiked to Stan

"Your orders are to follow the tanks into the stadium and give support against any enemy"

"Give support?" he thought ironically, why he doesn't says the truth, something like "Go to see if anything kills you"

"Do you think that the bugs already occupied the stadium, Raven?

"Still we don't know enough to try to anticipate what they might do, will know, when we arrive" Raven responded

They where only a block away of the stadium

"No bugs on sight" a soldier commented

"Keep your eyes opened"

"Hey look over there" the Sergeant Wellman said as he pointed to the top the stadium

"Fire!" Stan ordered

The bugs didn't have time to react in less than one minute, they were killed, and one of them was killed by Tony the journalist

"See, I told you that I could use a gun" he said

"You better keep up like this" Stan responded, and added "Ok time to go inside people"

What was inside the stadium was a mystery of them, in fact the big concrete structure of the stadium looked like a giant monster, waiting for the soldier to be close enough to catch them. Meanwhile the tanks looked for the vehicle entrance and the soldiers followed, the tank directly entered into the field, and in that moment they where surrounded by bugs

"Lieutenant, over there"

"They came form the right"

"Fire, keep together" Stan ordered

In the middle of the fight a bug throw Beast Boy to the floor, and when he was trying to grab his gun, the bug jumped to attack him, but kicked him while saying "Get off me". Two more bugs came closer to him, with they claws on the air, ready to attack him "This is it" he tough, and waited for the fatal blow, but it never came, he saw how the claws where ripped of by the bullets of Raven an Jinx gun's

She helped him to get up and said "Now we are on hand" and helped him to get up

"Thanks" he only managed to say

"Any news form the tank?" Stan asked

"It entered to the stadium, in the middle of the fight I heard the cannon, but nothing else" Jinx answered

"Well all of you know the orders, reload your guns and time to go inside" Stan said "I don't like the silence of the tank" added in a low voice

When they entered in the field, they saw that the tank was surrounded by bugs, Instantly Stan screamed "Fire! Don't let anyone to escape"

Since the bugs where concentrated in the tanks, they didn't have any trouble to kill them

From inside the tank, a voice came "Hey, hey hold your fire, we are still alive here", and then the tank driver came out by the turret hatch and continue "They came all over us, we couldn't shoot them, and luckily you came just in time"

As he talked everyone stared at the huge, empty stands, looking for any sing of a bug, but nothing was moving in the stands

"It seems that the stadium is under our control, thanks to the fact that the bugs didn't have ray-gun here, and they concentrated on the tank" Stan said

"I will inform that to the Major" the Sergeant Wellman said, and departure to inform the situation

Shortly after trucks, tanks and the rest of the troops entered in the field. Stan was called by the Corporal Wilson

"Come, Lieutenant, The Major has ordered that the ones who fight on the last combat will be the first ones to use the "suit" truck where you can relax of little and eat" The truck was specially prepared in the back part, so anyone who entered could take off the suit to eat, drink and even wash up

"So go ahead Lieutenant, the "suit" is all yours"

In the small, not covered with snow, space of the truck Stan found food, water and space to move without the suit, but this was a short pleasure, he have to leave the place for the others. When he come out, he saw how the base was established

"The Major worked fast, this place is already established to repel any attack, the Machineguns, the mortars, even the howitzers are in position" then he saw Raven and Beast Boy waiting for enter in the truck "We even have two of the Titans fighting with us, that's really incredible" then he looked at Tony who was writing on his notepad "And there is Tony, who seems more interested in write about this than fight but he has proved in combat after all, like the rest of the soldiers, maybe there is hope after all" thought optimistically


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 Stadium Siege **

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

Alter passing by the "suite" Beast Boy was sitting on the stands

"I remember the last time I was here" He thought "It was a month ago. When we where invited to a baseball match, I don't' recall how it ended, but what I recall is the fireworks show that was in honour of us the Titans, they where magnificent, almost like in the 4th of July, but all that now seems it was in another life"

Then he looked up to the top of the stands, where one of the policeman who was watching the area, but suddenly he was hit with a ray-gun

"Hey, we are under attack!" Beast Boy screamed

"Battle stations and keep calm" ordered the Major, then asked "Anyone saw form where they are attacking and how many of them?"

Someone managed to take a look without being hit and responded "They are a couple of hundred three blocks away with the ray-gun"

The Major quickly observer a map whit his officers and said "It must be in this corner, precisely three hundred and forty-two meters away, we are going to attack with mortars and howitzers"

"Yes, Sir" an officer responded

A few orders later and the mortars opened fire; it was easy to hit the target at such close distance

"Now the howitzers, we have to destroy the ray-gun"

"Perfect aiming, the rat-gun was destroyed" on the soldiers said

And something unexpected happened

"Hey look, the snowfall stopped" Jinx said

Everyone looked at the sky and saw that the clouds have disappeared and the sun was shining, it was midday more precisely

They started to cheer ad this and even some ones tried to take of their suits, but an order form the Corporal cam "Keep your suits on, we don't know if the snowflakes are still dangerous"

The order was understood, but the soldiers keep the optimism

"Major" an officer approached to him "I could establish a communication with NORAD"

"Ok, now I handle this, give me the radio microphone" and the soldier handed it

"I m Major Roger Harris in charge of the resistance here reporting, who is there. over"

"Major this is General Rage from NORAD, thankfully is someone still alive on the other side of the Rockies, what is your situation now, over"

"Now we have a base stabl-"But a high interference interrupted the transition

"Dam it" the Major said

"Major, a soldier said

"What", he responded angrily

"The snowfall has started again"

In fact all this was just a proof of the invaders power, this time they attacked with a new gun, one of the cigar-shaped starships that landed in the downtown was heading slowly to the stadium

The Major was already giving orders "Prepare the MANPADS (Man-portable air-defence systems) and the machineguns, quick take positions on the stands"

"The ship is less than five hundred meters now" the Corporal informed

"Roger, fire as fast as you can, it must be shoot down before it can reach the stadium, FIRE!" said the Major

"Look the ship is been hit" Jinx said

"Yeah, but it seems that isn't too much damaged" Raven added

And then the ship fired his ray-gun, killing many of the soldiers in the stands

"A ray-gun, take cover" Stan ordered

In a desperate measure, the troops on the filed started to fire at the ship with their rifles, but from the opposite stand a MANPADS crew made the decisive shot, then the starship crashed against the west-side stand and making to collapse it

"Major, we have a bugs counter-attack, they come staring to where the ship crashed" informed the Corporal Wilson

Then added "They want to recover it, prepare the mortars"

"Ready for the defence, Lieutenant Lewis?

He didn't have time to answer, because he was already on the field organizing the troops, while the mortars open fire, killing many of the bugs, but a big number of then managed to get near the starship

In a few moments the battle turned into a massacre, all the bugs where killed, the victory was complete.

"Ok guys time to inspect this thing" said Stan

When they approached to the ship. It started to burn, but not with a common fire this was a strange way of combustion, without a flame and with high heat, but they could just watch as this happened

The Major spoke "Since we can't do anything with the ship and one of the stands of the stadium has collapsed we have to reinforce security in this area, so I want two tanks and a platoon of soldiers here to cover the place"

Yes sir" the corporal responded

The stadium was safe again, for now


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 Scouts**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

A day passed since the last attack to the stadium, and although this was a relief for the troops, for the Major and other officers it started to create a worrying feeling.

So by the end of the second day without attacks the officers where reunited

"Is decided we are sending two recon patrols to the city, one to the north-west part and other to the south-west, Corporal prepare two Humvees with a driver and a gunner, Lieutenant we need four volunteers from your group"

"Yes, Sir" both responded

Stan went with the troops and explained the Major's plan "And now I need four volunteers for the mission"

The silence was among the troops, it was a had and dangerous decision finally Beast Boy and Raven give a step to the front, Jinx noticed this and came to the front , finally Tony came to the front too

"Very well, the Hummves are waiting for you" and Stan saluted them, that surprise the Titans, but they recovered and returned the salute

In the entrance of the stadium where the Hummves where, the Major was waiting for them

"This is the plan", he explained "you are going in two vehicles in different ways, your mission is to watch for enemy movements and report back to the stadium, the most important only shoot if you are in danger, do not initiate combat, the most important part of this mission is stealth"

They proceed to get in the Hummves Beast Boy and Raven where on the first and Jinx and Tony in the other one. The Major saluted the vehicles as the passed by the stadium entrance, when they headed to the avenue they take different ways

Inside the Hummve of Beast Boy and Raven the driver introduce himself "I'm Corporal Brionchi and the guy in charge of covering with the machine gun is the Private Wilkins"

"The plan is basically explore the area, so keep your eyes opened" He explained as the Hummve traveled by the Illinois avenue, they come to an intersection and turned in the Cedar street, they continued in that way until the arrived to a railroad crossing where they found a train accident that blocked the way.

"This was a terrible accident one train crashed the other" Beast Boy said

"It wasn't worst than everything else Beast Boy, the driver and the passengers form the train where already killed by the snowfall, and no by the crash, the same happened with the freight train" Raven explained

"Well better if we find another way" and the Corporal Brionchi put the Hummve on reverse and drove to the Fremont street

As they went by the street they heard a chirping sound

"It must come form the bugs" Beast Boy commented

"Hey Wilkins do you see something?" the Corporal asked

"Yes, several bugs on a park a few streets away" the Private responded as the Hummve headed for that place

"OK you know what to do" said to Beast Boy and Raven who already had their guns ready to fire

The Hummve stopped next to a row of buses near the park

"Ok now we wait and see when we can pass without being detected" Bironchi said

Suddenly they heard a distant gunshot and a glass brokering

"Everybody out" Bironchi ordered "Cover us Wilkins"

As they came out of the vehicle they heard more gunshots, and they saw on the other corner of the park a group of humans surrounded by several bugs

"They are trying to kill the bugs, we must help them" Said Beast Boy

"No wait" as Raven grabbed him, "look closely they are shooting at the bus"

"Yes, it looks like some kind of shooting practice. I'm afraid that this is the worst we have seen, this people, traitors more likely, who are teaching the bugs how to use human guns" remarked the Corporal

"There come another" Noticed Beast Boy

"My turn" said a person with a monotone voice

"Yes" other of them responded with the same tone

And when the first group turned Raven notice something on the neck of this people

"They have some kind of beacon on their necks"

"Now this has some sense, apparently the invaders captured this people and put those beacons to control them" explained the Corporal "I wonder how many of them where captured and converted into this "bots" asked

"That's really impossible to know Corporal, but I saw some kind of computer on the Bandstand of the park, and since these guys are concentrated in the shooting lesson, I think that we should take a closer look to whatever is on that place" suggested Beast Boy

"He is right time to move" responded the Corporal

They where getting closer to the bandstand, when suddenly a detector putted by the invaders and unnoticed by them started to make a loud YIIIII noise and a spotlight was aiming at them

"Shit they discover us, no time to fight back, return to the Hummve now" Ordered Bironchi

And a some bugs along with the "bots" chased them

"They are almost over us" noticed Beast Boy

"Take cover behind that car" and Raven pointed to a nearby vehicle

"Now, Fire! Bironchi ordered

They killed most of the bugs and the bots, but more came form the park, they heard the fire of the Hummve Machinegun, and this bought them some time

"GO! GO! GO! Screamed the Brionchi, when they arrived and jumped in the vehicle he added "Kill them all Private!" also Beast Boy and Raven keep shooting trough the windows of the Hummve

"Time to go" said Brionchi and the vehicle speed up passing by the park, but the spotlight of the alien structure spotted the vehicle and illuminated it, but it was no ordinary light it seemed more like a tractor beam, because in that moment the Hummve lost al control

"Shit, I can't control this thing" said the Corporal, although this was not heard by the rest because of the loud sound of the machinegun mounted on the top. And with a last effort the Corporal tried to control the vehicle before crashing to a nearby bus, this crash instantly killed the Corporal Bironchi and make the other ones faint as the Hummve was surrounded by bugs


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 A new enemy**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

The Hummve, of Jinx was returning to the stadium chased by several bugs, who where kept away by the machinegun mounted. From the top of the stadium a soldier saw this and informed "One of the scout's vehicles is coming and followed by bugs"

"You know what to do, people" Said the Major

The Hummve was less from a block form the stadium

"Wait Sir!" Screamed the soldier "The bugs has turned around and returned into the city"

"What the hell, are you sure, Private?"

"Yes, Sir, they just stopped there and retreated"

In that moment the Hummve entered in the field, where it was received by some officers

"What did you managed to see" one of the officers asked

"Basically Sir, the avenue we took was clear, but the lateral streets where covered whit rubble and where impossible to pass, and at one point we where surrounded by bugs and we have to pull back. In any case, he" Jinx said as he pointed at Tony "made a more complete resume

"Very good"

"Just one question Sir, has the other patrol returned" She asked

"They have not returned yet"

"I see" said Jinx with a bit of surprise in her voice "Hope you guys return safety" she thought

In the park the bugs surrounded the Hummve and proceeded to remove the bodies of Beast Boy, Raven and the Private Wilkins whit extreme careful and they carry them to the bandstand in the middle of the park, where they get their guns removed, the bugs putted Wilkins on the ground, while Beast Boy and Raven where putted in some kind chairs and they had their hands and feet tied whit a metal band. In that moment both recovered the conscience and saw one of the real invaders. Surprisingly he looked like the "grey aliens" (grey skin and large heads with enormous black almond-shaped eyes and small mouths) typical of the sci-fi film. But now they where real. They saw how he manned a big control panel which had a multitude of buttons and a screen divided in three parts, after a few buttons pressed three bots came carrying the bodies of other bots that they have killed in the previous fight, it was evident that they bring them for the beacons they had on their necks then the grey alien after removing a beacon form a bot approached to Wilkins, he pressed a button on the beacon and some spikes appeared, then the aimed for the neck and impaled the beacon on the Wilkins, who only managed to make a brief scream

"He putted a beacon on him and turned into a bot" Raven said without noticing in loud voice

"Yes I put a "beacon" on your partner" the grey alien responded

"So we are next?" Asked Beast Boy

"No, I made some preliminary test where you where innocuous and they showed that both of you are something more that regular humans, it be a waste of time to convert you in something more than a bug"

"What are you going to do whit us" Asked Beast Boy who started to feel fear

"I will make of you more advanced bots, by the process of magnification, so you can think as us "The Guznal", the process is long and difficult, but with you two is justificated"

"Why do you take this work aren't enough like you here?" Raven asked

"Yes, they are several of us here, but none of us could enter in the stadium where the defenders are entrenched and convince than that the resistance must stop, they have to surrender, the Guznal, although we where disguised, we where discover immediately, the same happens with the bots the beacon on the neck will delate them"

"So are you planning to use us as a fifth column" Said Raven (AN1)

"I m not familiar with that term, but is not that bad to have the enhanced brain of a Guznal" said the grey alien as he pushed some buttons on the control panel

In that moment Raven looked at Beast Boy and made some movements indicated him that she had a plan

Beast Boy talked to the Guznal to distract him

"Hey Dude you are right we.."

"Azarath"

"Far form.."

"Metrion"

"Being normal"

"Zinthos"

And a black aura surrounded the metal bands that holed her legs and break them, when Raven was free; she hit the Guznal with a black orb of energy and knock him out, She proceeded to release Beast Boy

"So, what do we do now" He asked

"I think that we should take him to the stadium, he is the first prisoner that we take, and can you carry him?" she asked

"Sure Rae, no problem"

In that moment a alarm begun to sound

"Great that thing must be a motion tracker, Grab the guns over there" Said Beast Boy

When Raven grabbed the rifles she found a couple of grenades that Wilkins carried, so she took the pin from them and put it on the control panel

"A good by present" she said

Both teens run among the bugs and the bots, but none of them tried to stop them, because the Guznal they carried was who give the orders with the control panel

When the grenades of the bandstand detonated, put all the bugs in the area in alert, and they star searching for Beast Boy and Raven. It was futile to run, so they entered in the nearest house, Beast Boy kicked the entrance door, and when they entered, Raven blockaded the door with some chairs that wear near.

They went to the kitchen and Beast Boy put the Guznal on a chair. When both were recuperating from the race, heard the sound of a breaking glass. They turned around and saw that the Guznal has regained conscience


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 Last Words**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

"Freeze!" Screamed Beast Boy as he pointed the rifle at the Guznal

"There's no need to use weapons, for me the war is over, if I wanted to continue the fight, I will have attacked and killed both of you, without even notice. Everything is done for me and really I don't complain, it worth to come from so far away"

Beast Boy and Raven noticed that the face of the Guznal has lost his smoothness and giving him a serene expression of nobility

"Hand me that sculpture please, in the grace of that artifact are centuries of art"

"That's no sculpture, it's a coffee pot" Raven said as she handed it to him

"I ignore what is that, possibly a domestic use artefact. Do humans realize of all the wonders that surround them, Do they have any idea of how many Inhabited worlds are in the universe, and in how few of them, have similar objects like this?. There in our home planet, we have a similar object; Serves for a very nice ceremony, when the two suns set"

"What is your planet, Guznal" Asked Beast Boy

"The name, won't tell you anything, besides, I have no time to lose with explanations, better to have good time with all this objects. Everything irradiates millenniums of intelligence, millenniums of art, It's a shame not have times to know why this recipient has a cylinder shape, or why the table has four legs, or…"

The Guznal keep talking about the pans, the fridge, it became for him, objects unique, more valuable than things of an ancient Egypt tomb

"Unfortunately, the humans only give value to the rare things, for them a gold nugget is more valuable that a leaf of a tree or a feather of a bird" he said the last part in a low voice

"Why do you speak like that, are you alright?" Asked Raven

"The truth is human, that I m dying"

"But why, it's because the attack of Raven" Said Beast Boy

"No, not by the attack, it's for the fear I fell when I was attacked… to the Guznal, have inserted in the body, when we where kids an artificial gland… When a big danger threats the humans, they are glands in the body who spill on blood certain substances that prepare the body for defence; one of them for example is the adrenaline. To us happens something analogous, but the substances that the terror spills on our blood activate the artificial gland, and that segregates a poison, a poison that kill within minutes"

"But who put his artificial gland that kills you in minutes" Said Raven

"Our masters, human, with that they are sure that we will never take the risk to rebel"

"Can you extirpate it?" Beast Boy asked

"No, is wisely located in the most vital of our organs, the ones who try it, died before; the own fear to cut give them death"

"Wait a minute, you just said that the ones who put that gland are your owners, then aren't you the Guznal the masters of the bugs and the bots" Raven said

The Guznal delayed the answer, maybe because he knew the shock of that answer and just smiled

It took so long that Raven and Beast boy where about to departure, they thought that the Guznal will not speak any more, since his skin was becoming darker

"The Guznal lived on a planet covered by snow, noting more beautiful that our glaciers, whit the light of the two suns over the frozen mountains… But one day **They **come and conquered us, and they inserted the terror gland on us so we can be their slaves forever they took away form out planet and moved into distant worlds to be use as a shock force to conquer other races like the bugs you have encountered, to everyone **They** found an occupation, in war or in the mines of their planet. The humans aren't very useful for war, but can be used to work on the mines…"

"Who are **They** Guznal" Asked Raven

"**They** are the hate, the cosmic hate, BThey/B want the universe of themselves, we are forced to destroy and kill, us the Guznal, who where a peaceful race

"He seems like a mad man" Noticed Beast Boy

"**They** transformed the bugs, into killing machines, and they didn't nothing more than live of the juices of the big flowers that grows on their planet.

"Why do you speak so much Guznal, don't you fell that you are dying, who cares about the bugs and **They**, think in your home, Guznal, in your home so far away, think in the suns, that was beautiful and now I return… mimnio…athesa..eioioio…athesa…eioioio…mimnio…athesa…eioioio…

Form his lips a incomprehensible song came, it had a strange rhythm

"mimio…athesa…eioioio…mimnio

"Seems like a cradle song" Said Beast Boy

"He is cold and the skin is melting" noticed Raven

In that moment of silence, form the outside the sounds of the battle came to them and they decided to return to the stadium, whit more doubts than answers


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Debriefing and Departure**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

With the Guznal dead there's nothing else for both to do there. They watched by one window of the kitchen that another starship headed for the stadium, but it was heavy hit by the anti-aircraft fire, and crashed a block away form Beast Boy and Raven location.

"Now it's our chance" Said Raven

And they leave the house with the dead body of the Guznal in the kitchen. Since the stadium was far away they needed a vehicle. Outside the house they found a red four-door Mercedes, they ride the car and travelled to the stadium, they passed a railroad crossing and the stadium was visible on the distance, but then something happened

"The bugs must have positions around the stadium, so let's be careful now" Said Raven

"Yes, let's see if we can dodge them" Responded Beast Boy

They where just two blocks away form the stadium

"Beast Boy brake!" Screamed Raven

At the scream Beast Boy stopped the car and saw the same that Raven, a ray-gun was towed by the bugs to the middle of the street

"Holly shit" managed to say Beast Boy as he putted the reverse shift and drove away, he turned on the lateral street, but with the rush to escape he didn't look where the car was going, and at the middle of the street the car crashed against a truck. Although they where shocked, both were unharmed

"Raven are you ok?" Asked Beast Boy

"Yes, don't worry, but what do we hit" She responded

As Beast Boy looked by the rear view mirror said "Its looks like a truck" and he moved the car forward but the engine died and the car sopped a few meters away

"Great just, great" he said with irony and both teens came out of the car

"We need to find another car, we are this close" Raven as Beast Boy looked at a familiar yellow seashell painted on the side of the truck

"Look at this Raven this is a fuel truck"

"Luckily for us didn't explode with the crash"

"Yes you are right. Hey that gives me an idea" Beast Boy said and looked in the wrecked trunk of the car and grabbed the car jack

"What are you going to do with that" She asked

"Don't worry Rae just look at this and take cover" He responded as he climbed to the cabin of the fuel truck

"Beast Boy get back here now" She screamed, but he only make noise with the claxon of the truck and wave his arm by the window

He speed up and headed for the ray-gun, when the truck reached sufficient speed, he putted the car jack on the accelerator and jumped of the cabin. The bugs activated the ray-gun and fired at the trucks, who keep advancing, and seconds before hit the ray the fuel of the tank exploded because of the overheating by the ray and destroyed the ray-guns along with the bugs.

He reunited with Raven who saw all this from the corner of the street

"Are you nuts, how cow you do something like this" She screamed at him

"Don't worry this cleared the way for us, now we just wait for the fire to extinguish and we can pass" Beast Boy responded

"Don't you ever do something like that, at least let me be with you when you do it"

"Hey don't sat those things" he responded "we can survive this we have to fight along with the other against the invaders, besides if we have to fight to the end we are going to do it side by side, but now just wait for the flames to extinguish"

And they looked how the flames disappeared in minutes clearing the way. Although it was clear, they run the last meters to the stadium, waiting for a hit of a ray-gun or a swarm of bugs, but none of that happened.

A sentinel form the top of the stands screamed "Hold your fire, they are form the recon patrol"

Luckily they where identified on time, hey had three machinegun nests aiming at them. Moments later they where on the offices of the stadium informing of the patrol to the Major and the rest of the officers

"And that's all, we have preferred to bring the Guznal alive but it was impossible the fear will kill them" concluded Raven

"Don't worry about that, your patrol has been very helpful, it was not your fault that the information obtained wasn't so clarified as we wanted" said the Major

Form outside the voice of a sentinel came

"Major! Hey Major come here quickly"

Moments before he arrived at the top of the stands where a crowd of soldiers has reunited

"What are you doing all of you here, don't you know that if they attack with the ray-gun you are all death"

"Impossible sir" one of the soldiers responded "There are no ray-guns or bugs in the area, that's what the sentinel informed to us"

"With the death of the Guznal and the destruction of the command post might convinced the invaders that we are no easy prey, but we must considerate that all this also could be a trap" said one of the officers

"I don't believe that this is a trap or that they are retreating, we don't' defeat them, but we managed to disconcerted them, and now we have to take and advantage and leave the stadium and continue to march into the city" the Major said, then he added "In war, like in the box when the opponent is vacillating you have to continue to hit him" he concluded

"Corporal, we need to leave the stadium in twenty minutes"

"Yes, Sir!" He responded

In that time the place was full of activity, meanwhile Beast Boy and Raven reunited with Stand and the rest of the conscripts, they where also ready to departure

As they leave the stadium, all looked back at the stands, which for three days protected them form, the attacks, they fell the sensation of being naked, but none of them stay behind, they where outside and it was better to attack with strength

Among the soldiers Tony appeared "Hey guys" he screamed at Beast Boy and Raven, who where already reunited with Jinx

"I heard that you have a "close encounter" he said as he pulled out the small notepad

"Yes, you see, when…" and Beast Boy started to tell the story of the recon patrol, and also Raven added some details


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Keep Marching**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

The resistance forces continue the advance into the downtown. The Major ordered to go by a narrow street, instead of the avenue. Because in case of an attack the troops had a better chance to take cover.

While they where passing by the area, didn't find any trace of the bugs or bots, just the, now familiar, aspect of the death. The strangest thing was although the days passed since the snowfall none of the dead body has showed any sing of decomposition

They arrived to the Monroe Street without finding any resistance and the Major who was on a Humvee give an order

"We are going to take the Market Avenue"

As they turned to take the avenue the solders saw the destruction created by the invaders, almost al the buildings along the avenue where destroyed and the collapsed buildings covered the lateral streets, making the Market avenue the only available place to transit, among the rubble Beast Boy could see the structure of the mall a few blocks away

"Hey Raven" he called her

"Yes?" She responded

"Look, it's the mall" Beast Boy said as he pointed to the building "We have to go there" he added

"I don't think so; I mean we are not freelancers anymore, we fulfilling orders now. Besides both know what will find there." "But" She continue "What I know is that we have to fight for Them and for the rest of the citizens of Jump City"

Beast Boy seemed surprised by this, but he managed to speak

"You are right; we have to fight for Them and" as he putted his hand on Raven's shoulder "for us too"

He didn't notice, but Raven blushed under the suit. Without noticing, with their small chat, they where almost on the Rear of the advancing column, a soldier that was marching saw them and said "Hey you two speed up!"

And with that both realised where they where standing and started to walk to catch up with the rest of the group

As they walked they saw that all the lateral streets that they passed, Folsom St. Threat St, Alabama St and the Florida AV, where also blocked with rubbish. Beast Boy noticed this and spoke to Raven

"Hey Rae, did I tell you how elephants where hunted in Tanzania?"

"No, you haven't" She responded

"You see" He Beast Boy explained "They make them enter between two palisades, every time more closer one to another, like a funnel. And then the elephants are forced to walk until the final trap, where they are chained. These blocked corners remind me of those palisades"

As he finished the explanation the main group come out of the narrow street to a vast space that was the Italy Square

"Hey Beast Boy look" Raven said "It seems that we have arrived to a open space, but we should keep our eyes open for more blocked streets" she added

The Major give the order to stop in the Square in order to study the best way to keep marching to the Downtown

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not a big chapter, but some Raven and Beast Boy interaction

I have choose Tanzania as the country that Beast Boy (and his parenst) where when he was a kid, basicaly because has Africa's highest mountain, Kilimanjaro, and wildlife-rich national parks such as the Serengeti.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: Knock Out**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans

The troops gathered on the Italy Square, the vehicles took positions around the street.

"What's the situation, Lieutenant?" Asked the Major

He responded "It seems that the Santa Fe AV is also blocked, look, it's impossible to continue, also the Montgomery St and the Taylor St. are blocked, and the only alternative is to continue by the Ellis St to the downtown"

"All right Lieutenant prepares your men we are going to take the Ellis St" Ordered the Major. And with that the Lieutenant Lewis gathered his troops, who along with an Abrahams tanks, two supplies trucks and the Hummve of the major began to travel by the Ellis St. While the rest of the forces stayed on the Italy Square

When they where one block away form the square, they heard the sound of a battle. In fact bugs came from all directions, surrounding the forces in the square that frightened some of the troops who tried to run away

"Clear the street"

"This is a mouse trap" Some of the soldiers said

In the escape attempt one truck rammed a Hummve, but with al the streets blocked, except the Ellis St, but there a funnel was created by some of the vehicles.

The group of who was still fighting on the square didn't have time to realize, that form some spaces among the rubble several ray-guns appeared, and before they had time to realize what was happening, the guns open fire. The square light up, it was a macabre show that witnessed the group of the Lieutenant Lewis and the Major, who only managed to say "Stay here o you will be killed too"

They managed to walk a bit more, in a state of shock for what they had seen there, they ray-guns keep fire until some of the fuel tanks of the trucks exploded and also the ammo that they carried. The major spoke

"Evidently **They** set up this trap, **They** wanted to us to came by the Ellis St so they can give us decisive strike, and practically succeeded with that, of all the army, only about thirty people survived. Gentlemen" he continued "I think that this is the end, the only order now is "every man for himself". "From now on, I m not the leader anymore" he concluded

Yes BThey/B where victorious, the plan could not be more simple and satanic, the group was being taken by the hand to the trap, like idiots

"This is the end" commented Stan

"Yes, this is the Knock Out hit" added Tony

"It curious" noticed Jinx "Almost all of the survivors are the conscripts"

"Well" Stan explained "That is because we always where the ones in the front line, I guess this time it benefited us"

"Attention, bugs over there" Alerted one of the soldiers

"It seems they come to finish the job" Raven said to Beast Boy

"Keep clam, don't fire at the same time", But the warning of the Major was not necessary, they had enough experience to deal with the bugs

"Heh, we are kicking their asses, soon will be none around he-" but the soldier never managed to finish the sentence, it was killed by a bot from the other end of the street

"Bots!" Screamed Beast Boy

"They are trying to flank us" noticed Jinx

And the reaction was instantaneous, since it was a small group they where killed fast

"We have killed them all, and the bugs?" asked Stan

"The Major and the rest of the soldiers took care of then, it seem that we win here" responded Beast Boy

The relief was Momentary, a block away in direction of the Downtown they saw a incredible amount of bugs and a ray-gun, shortly after a group of Bots appeared, it looked like a parade

"They are too many of them, better is we search for cover" said the Corporal

It didn't take too much time to fine one; nearby it was a subway station, and the group entered without trouble at the beginning. But when they arrived t the platform, they found some bugs and also bots, this where taken by surprise and they where killed easily

"The tunnel is our only chance" say the Major

They made a few meters, until they found a train crash

"It's impossible to continue" said Stan

"Hey wait, I can pas between the space of the train and the wall and find a open window to crawl in the train, so I can open the doors with the emergency system" Jinx said and walked to the train, moments before they heard the sound of the doors of the train opening

"Let's go" ordered Stan

"Told you guys" Jinx said form inside the train

They climbed up to the train, without been affected by the fact that this train was turned in to a big coffin, they had witnessed too much death during those days

"The next station is Canning, I hope that we are not waited there" the Major said

They didn't make it so far. The tunnel was collapsed ahead

"Now we are trapped" Beast Boy said

And then, they heard the, now familiar, sound of the bugs

"Here they come! Quick kill them before they are too many" ordered Stan

With the train crash acting like a trench it was easy to kill the bugs. But then another threat appeared

"Look over there bots" Jinx said as she pointed to a group of bots, who, this time where not caring guns, but some kind of glass panel. They just watch as the bots joined the glass panels to crate some kind of shield

"And what the hell is that?" asked the major

"That" responded Raven as the bots carried a control panel "is what the invaders use to control the bugs and the bots"

"The "Guznal" that we found near the stadium used a similar device" added Beast Boy

" I understand, the "Guznal" who is attacking us, translates his command post to where the battle is located, he wants to se personally the clearing of the tunnel"

"And our deaths" Added Jinx

The Guznal looked similar to the one that Beast Boy and Raven had previously found

In desperate act, Stan fire against the shield

"No the bullets, can't damage this protective shield" said the Guznal as he smiled

"you are almost under my power, the collapse of the tunnel blockades your exit, in a few moments I will give order to the bots to pass over the train to get you.

You have humans, an only hope, you can come out of behind the train and surrender, I make of you new bots, you can choose" and the Guznal smiled again

"You can kill us if you want, but we will never be bots under your command" The Major said

"As you wish" responded the Guznal "You had make your choose" And when his fingers where about to press some keys on the control panel, Raven spoke

"Wait a minute"

"Why, not, you have change your mind, humans" he asked "Don't want to die, do you prefer to be converted into bots"

"Be careful with what you say" warned the Major to Raven "I will shoot you in the back if you betray us"

"Don't worry Major" She responded a bit angry "I had already known what is to be betrayed"

"So, had you made you decision, humans" asked the Guznal

"Heard me "Guznal" Raven spoke "Do you know what happened to your partner, the "Guznal" who commanded the attack to the stadium"

"Yes, human" he responded "finished his mission he was relocated to other position, why do you ask?"

"Because you had been tricked"

In that moment Beast Boy realized what Raven was planning, he remembered, like her, that the Guznal had the terror gland that kill them, if they had fear, she was trying to activate that gland

"What do you mean with I had been tricked human"

"Your partner was not relocated, it was killed Guznal"

"You lie, human, how might I believe that creatures so primitives like you can kill one of us"

"You might believe it or not Guznal, but I killed your partner, and I give you a prove of that, so you know I'm saying the truth your partner die singing"

"Die singing you say?"

"Yes, and it sounded something like this mimnio…athesa…eioioio…mimnio" Raven sang

"Is that possible, NO, this human is tricking me. No, no it's impossible. Somehow this humans managed to know how the "Guznal" departure from this living world

Its Impossible that , BThey/B tricked me, the "Guznal" who commanded the attack to the stadium, must be alive. I understand, you want to make time, they are clever, but they are under my control. Listen Up! Humans, this trick has not worked, and I m running out of patience, so now a squad of bots will come here to kill all of you" And in that instant his fingers where about to press some keys, but this time Beast Boy spoke

"Don't try to fool yourself we know your secret "Guznal"

"What secret human" he asked

"The secret of your weakness, the secret that we can use to kill you without a single shoot… the secret of the terror gland"

"No!" The Guznal screamed

"Yes, Guznal we know that in your body is inserted by, ** They ** an artificial gland, that when you are afraid segregated a poison that kills you in minutes, and we also know that with that gland **They** control the Guznal"

"Enough" the screamed whit fear

"Let me finish, your partner realized that the gland was killing him, that it was no salvation for him and that took all fear form him and died placidly talking about the beautiful thing of the earth and of his home planet"

"Enough human, you have achieved you objective, the terror gland is acting and delivering poison in my blood" the Guznal said and fell on the floor

In that moment Raven managed to control herself from hugging Beast Boy, he manger to turn the situation from a defeat into a chance to escape

Stan managed to speak "Its time to get out of here" and they stared to come out from behind the train, as the passed by the control panel the Guznal speak

"The Guznal are the worst class of slaves, we are slaves of the terror, our only relief is when we know when we are dying is to disobey the orders of **They** so we can die free. Don't stay here waiting for my death you are in danger to encounter with the Guznal who is going to replace me when he receives the signal of my death, go, I'm sorry for the attack on the square, I'm sorry for killing your friends, but what else I can do, disobey an order it was the being to have fear, fear form a repression from **They**. Go nor the bugs or the bots will attack you, until someone else touches the keyboard, none of them will move"

"He is right, we have to go before is too late" said Raven

"The only thing I regret is dying in this cave, die without seeing the stars…"

In that moment the Major approached to the Guznal

"What are you going to do?" asked Stan

"I'm going to carry outside" he responded

"Leave me human, don't waste time, soon another Guznal will be here"

"You will die as you like, facing the sky, you are not the enemy **They** are"

The group was shocked by the reaction of the Major as he carried the Guznal to the street, out of the subway station

"There" the Major said as he putted the Guznal against a car

"Thanks human, what a wonderful planet must be this before the arrival of **They**" and then he begun to sing "Mimino…Athesa..Eioioio…Mimnio"

But his singing was silenced by the loud sound of airplane engines headed to the nearby Downtown, the group of survivors looked up to the sky to see where the airplanes headed and tried to follow them


End file.
